Tears of a Broken Hearted Turk
by CuteNinja99
Summary: When Elena's heart is broken who will comfort her? RenoxElena


Tears of a Broken Hearted Turk

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7**

Her tears blended with the rain as she ran. The kimono she was wearing was soaked to the bone but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. To get away from him. Her short blonde hair was now a light brown and her brown eyes no longer shone with happiness. They shimmered with unshed tears instead. She stopped for a second and looked back. The lights of the festival were still lit.

'Why did I fall for him?' she wondered. That question has been going through her mind like a sprinting chocobo for a while now. His dark hair and handsome face, that always had a stern expression plastered on. Who wouldn't fall for him? Elena scolded herself and turned away from the bright lights, as she remembered what had happened.

_Elena strolled through the lit streets. She weaved herself through the gushes of people and made her way. Tseng had gone for a little bit so she had decided to explore. She blushed of the thought of the fact that she had a date to a festival. With him, the man she has been crushing on for at least a month. She turned on a corner…then all of the sudden the time seemed to slow down. Her eyes widened at she sight. There he was, with her. The flower girl. The 'innocent' flower girl._

_Elena spun on her heel and sprinted, desperate to get out. She bumped into a few people in the crowd, earning a few annoyed stares. People soon started to find some sort of shelter as the heavens decided to open. The blonde Turk kept at it, ignoring the drops of rain and the blisters that had now formed on her feet. Then there she was crying her eyes out while the sky cried with her._

"You'll get a cold if you stay out any longer y'know?"

She didn't bother looking; his voice is too distinctive, especially if you hear it everyday.

"What do you want Reno?" The red-haired man smirked at her and walked closer.

"If you don't want me here just say it."

"Fine then, leave me alone." Elena frowned. Reno was the last person she wanted to see. Actually, in general she didn't want to see anybody.

"Alright I'll leave you," Elena looked at him in surprise, she never expected to be let of that easily, "but I'm gonna walk you home first."

She sighed in annoyance. Her apartment wasn't that far away so she wouldn't have to suffer as much as she thought. Her head nodded slightly as she walked underneath his umbrella. The man grinned at the fact that she was so easily convinced, he thought she would put up a better fight than 'say yes and it over with'.

While they were walking they talked. Or more like Reno talked. Elena simply either gave ten words or less or just silence. Reno frowned at this.

"Okay 'Laney what's wrong?" they stopped in their tracks and Elena stiffened, "First I catch you standing in the rain bawling your eyes out and now you're doing a very convincing impression of Rude."

She turned her head away from him and the tears came back as the memory flashed in her head. She then turned back to face Reno. His infamous grin is now replaced with a frown, and worry is evident in his aqua eyes. He's perfectly serious. Her mouth opened to let out a few stuttered vowels and syllables. His gaze softened on her as a realisation hit him.

"It's to do with Tseng isn't it?" Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened as the mention of his name, "Just as I thought. You can't keep pining over him you know that right?"

"So what if I am?" Elena has now reached her limit, "If you really want to know so badly then here's what happened. As you know Tseng asked me to go with him, but a while a ago I caught him with Aeris." She then broke down and let all of her tears spill.

The blonde girl stiffened as Reno wrapped his arms around her smaller form, letting go of the umbrella at the same time. He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"Sorry about the shirt." Elena's muffled voice spoke out.

Reno laughed to himself quietly "It's fine I got plenty at home."

They stood there for a while, exchanging a few sentences every now and then. Elena's tears have now dried, but for some reason, she didn't want Reno to let go. "Hey 'Laney."

Elena looked up at the man who interrupted her thoughts "What is it?" she questioned.

"How 'bout if I told you that I'm in the exact same situation as you."

"Who's the girl?" Elena felt a pang of jealousy surge through her. Why did it bother her so much that he had fallen for another woman? "Tifa? Yuffie?"

Reno grinned and pulled her closer. He rested his forehead on her own, making her blush a pink hue. "You're cute when you blush like that." he whispered.

She blushed again and frowned in annoyance. "Stop teasing me."

"But 'Lena," he began "Why do you think that it's another girl?"

Then he pressed his lips against hers. Elena's brain was over flowing. He was kissing her. He was _kissing_ her! But before her mind could act she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Reno smiled into the kiss and let his heart take over. 'I love you'. That's what she was saying and she loved him back. All this time, she had been going for Tseng, but it only disguised her true feelings.

They didn't even notice that the rain had stopped

**A/U I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to give a go at writing something like this. This was inspired by the song 'Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari' by Supercell. The story to the song is almost completely different but it was the scene in the festival in the music video that brought the idea to me. I love this song though ,I recommend it. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
